Finding Trust
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: The Doctor met Lucy when she was just six. He promised to come back. Thirteen years later, he bumps into her again. Only this time, she's not too interested in a word he's got to say. Can he make it up to her for being away so long?


Really hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know it sounds like Amy and The Doctor again, but don't worry, things will soon change. ;) Hope you like it! (:

* * *

><p>It was the typical sort of night on Sleepy Avenue road, ordinary and quiet. It was the middle of autumn time, so orange leaves were beginning to fall effortlessly from trees, sweeping the pavements with their colorful beauty.<p>

Sleepy Avenue was a small community of houses, on the edge of a long, straight road. The houses ran in a small circle, filling the small community with a tiny road, old cars, and mini driveways.

It was night, the air was cool, and the stars were at their most beautiful, shining brightly in the sky clearly and powerfully. It looked beautiful, with a slight wind attempting to settle in the air.

Not many lights were on in the houses upon these streets, but there was a few. One of these houses with lights on, included little Luciana Tyler, who lived upon the left side of the corner of the tiny, sleepy avenue.

Her house was similar to everyone's in the street, small and old fashioned looking. It was a two storey house, plated with feshly painted, white window cills, and doors. Light and brown brickwork layered the outside of the house, with a tiny chimney layered on the left side of the house.

A black gate sat outside their house proudly, with a small grass pitch on the left, and a tiny path on the right of it, leading to the front door. Besides the right of the hosue was a small driveway which was filled with a black, old BMW car.

In the house, the downstairs window light was on, in the hallway where the nanny was bound to be snoring in her chair.

Little Luciana, just six years old would have been tucked up in her girl's bedroom on the top floor, waiting for her foster parents to come.

Having only lived here for two years, ever since she had been adopted by young couple, Clara and Michael Harrington.

Inside the house, the living room was modern, light. Two pairs of cream, two seated sofas sat next to each other, with the arm chair on the left of them. Sat there, with the news blazing away in the background, wad the nanny.

She was old, with round rimmed glasses on her face, and snoring so loudly, it was impossible to hear anything over it.

Upstairs however, things couldn't be any more different. Little Luciana was curled up in her oversized, double bed, with the duvet pulled over head head like every time she slept. It was something she'd done since she was a baby, a comforter of some sort.

She was normally such a heavy sleeper, sleeping peacefully in the middle of her room in her huge, double bed, pink, like a princesse's bed, just what she'd always wanted when she was a baby. Pink filled her bedroom, light pink.

Scattering the walls with pink paint, and carpet to match, it truly was an ideal little girl's bedroom.

Tonight however, Luciana slept lightly…

A strange, wheezing noise started from her garden, slightly at first before you couldn't help but hear it as it got louder and louder. Then, with a slight but noticeable bang, Lucianna jumped up in bed with a gasp of shock.

Her dark eyes were wide, not with fear though, but with excitement. Her dark brown hair swung past her shouldets, and almost up until the half of her pink nightdress. She jumped out of bed without a care in the world, running into the hallway and down the stairs to see what and where the noise had come from.

She knew all too well that her nanny probably wouldn't have heard the noise, which was good because she wanted to go and explore, on her own.

She ran into the living room, beig careful to be quiet as she approached near the door to check on her babysitter.

She was sat in the armchair, snoring, with her mouth wide open, without a care in the world. "No," her babysitter mumbled to herself. "Cake..for me…"

Lucianna giggled quietly to herself in response, before tip toing her way to the back door.

Clara had always been very careful not to leave the key in the doors, however Luciana wasn't silly. She saw Clara put it in the desk table just besides the door. Luciana pulled the key from inside the drawer and crept towards the door, before going on tip toes, to unlock the door.

She hesitated briefly for a second after unlocking it, before skipping out of the house, without a care in the world. Her back garden was bigger than the tiny thing in the front. A clean lawn spread out the width of it, with bunches of flowers spread out evenly, all looking beautiful.

She skipped happily out until the bottom of the garden, being hit on with a standing, blue box. Luciana stared at it bewildered, wondering where it had come from. It definitely wasn't normally in her back garden, she knew that much. It looked old too, old fashioned, and odd.

An old blue box stood right in the back of her back garden. Luciana was confused.

She walked round the small, square, blue box, taking in the oldness of the wood on the outside of it. She let her hands touch it, feeling the softness of the wood as she read the information on the door to herself:

**POLICE TELEPHONE**

On the top of it, in white writing, it also said:

**POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**

Entrigued, she gave a light knock on the door, out of interest, to see if anyone was in there. Though, she doubted anyone would be. The box looked too small to even fit anyone.

She jumped back in shock as a man pressed his head round the outside of the box, to have a nose about. He had brown hair, a shade or two lighter than her own hair, and a strange sort of face. His hair was messed up, with a quirky, small, side fringe. He was pale skinned, and nosy looking. His dark eyes scanning her garden cautiously before they fell on little Luciana.

His eyes turned more confused than her own.

Sighing quietly, he stepped all the way out of the box, shutting the door behing him quickly. His clothes definitely could be described as quirky. A brown suit was dressed over a pink and white striped shirt, black trousers, and a red bow tie.

In hs hands, was a brown, someretto hat.

"Take it, this isn't Spain?" He asked the little girl, with a sad frown on his face.

Luciana shook her head, continuing to stare at him bewildered. She imagined that it was a rather silly question to ask.

"London?"

"Oh dear. That hasn't happened in a while!" He complained in surprise, flinging his sombrero hat in the inside of the box, before shutting the door behind him just as quickly.

"What hasn't?" Luciane asked him, confused. This Man, whoever he was, just wasn't making any sense to her.

"Just got the co-ordinations a little wrong, that's all…anyway, what year is it exactly?" He trailed off, onto the next subject.

Luciane stared at him bewildered, she had not known somebody to be so strange in their ways before she had met him, whoever this boy was.

"1998," she replied, bewildered. She didn't quite understand why he would possibly want to know the year for.

"Well…at least I got the year right," he mumbled to himself.

"What's that mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just rambling on again. You tend to find I do that quite a lot." He grinned at her, before kneeling in front of her, his eyes full of seriousness.

"Now, where is your Mummy and Daddy?" He asked, scanning her face for any sign of an awnser. He certainly was a curious man.

"I don't have one," she replied with an easy shrug. "My Foster Parents are out at dinner. My Nanny is in the house, but she's sleeping. She never wakes up when she's sleeping." She replied carefree, swinging her arms childishly.

He pursed his lips together for a moment. "Any chance I could get some fish fingers and custard. My favorite." He grinned.

Luciane grimaced in response. "Fish fingers and custard!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I think you've got that wrong!"

"No, definitely not, I never get anything wrong, me! Well…besides mistaking London with Spain, but that wasn't technically my fault…anyway, any chance I could get some?" He asked again, with a smile.

Luciane nodded, giggling to herself. "Okay, but first, tell me your name. Clara says we always have to ask people's names before they come into the house."

"And who would this Clara be?"

"My foster Mum."

"Ah, I see. Well in that case…I'm the Doctor." He replied, standing up and looking very proud of himself, for some reason.

"Doctor," the girl repeated, pulling a face. "Doctor who?"

"Never mind that, that's my name."

Luciana folded her arms against her chest and pulled a thinking face for a minute. "Hmm…okay then. I guess you can come in then." Sh agreed, making him laugh heartedly in response.

She skipped her way back to the house, with the Doctor following in her shadows, looking forward to the promise of fish fingers and custard, no doubt…

Luciana cooked the fish fingers and poured boiling water into a custard mix, as the Doctor watched her, waiting patiently, without saying a word. She mixed the two together, pulling a face at the strangeness of the two of them being mixed together before sighing carelessly and handing the bowl to the Doctor.

She sat opposite their dark brown wooden, kitchen table, watching the Doctor dig in happily. He looked more than pleased with himself for having this, as if he was pleased to be different or something. It seemed very odd in Luciana's eyes.

He sat, eating the meal wordlessly, before pushing the bowl away from him after finishing, and grinning up at Luciana proudly.

"It's been a while since I had that. Forgot how much I missed it." He sighed happily to himself.

Luciana smiled, finding t

his strange man funny. She had never met anyone so peculiar and in a way, she couldn't help but find it funny, despite not knowing much about him.

"How strange," she commented.

"That has been a word described about me many times before," he admitted, before getting up from the seat. Luciana watched him confused, wondering what exactly he was doing. "Anyway, I better get off. Spain wont wait forever."

And with that, he quickly hurried outside, as if suddenly in a rush.

Luciana scurried behind him, as quick as her little legs could go. "Wait!" She called, eagerly, desperately trying to catch up with him. Finally, she quickly did, just outside of the blue box, at the very end of the garden.

He turned to her, grinning like some sort of a mad man. Again, Luciana couldn't help but laugh a little bit in response.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He promised. He turned, and walked inside of the blue box then, a smile still on his face.

"But when?" She called, expecting a reply, but getting none. And then, just a moment later, with a small bang, the box began to wheez and splutter, and a strange wind picked up in the garden.

Luciana stepped away, trying to see through the darkness of the wind what was going on. The box slowly, gradually disappeared, the wheezing getting louder before the box was no longer there.

And then…he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hope I got the personality of the 11th Doctor just right. Review please so I know what to work on!<p> 


End file.
